


Третий лишний

by astronautsan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Existential Crisis, Gen, Replicants (Blade Runner), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsan/pseuds/astronautsan
Summary: Джейсон, молодой репликант в бегах, ведомый старшим, более опытным репликантом Слэйдом, оказывается в сложной ситуации, когда его выслеживает Дик, охотник за головами, посланный для того, чтобы отправить Джейсона в «отставку» за ужасное преступление — неповиновение человеку. Разумно было бы убить охотника и сбежать, но Джейсон не может не чувствовать связь между собой и Диком, равно как и не может побороть желание помочь ему осознать правду об их «искуственном» существовании, как когда-то осознал её сам; Слэйд явно будет недоволен его решением.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Третий лишний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three's a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526248) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright), [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> T/N: Название «Three's a Crowd» было переведено как «Третий лишний» в соответствии с переводом идиомы «two's company, three's a crowd» («где двое, там третий — лишний»).

— Ты не можешь убить его.

Слэйд вскидывает бровь, его руки сложены поперек груди, а костяшки пальцев все еще расчерчены кровью, оставшейся после стычки с напавшим на них репликантом; теперь же этот репликант прикован к стулу, стоящему за спиной преграждающего Слэйду путь Джейсона.

— О, думаю, все же могу.

— Нет, не можешь, — скрипит зубами Джейсон, то и дело переступая с ноги на ногу и пытаясь унять тревогу, охватывавшую его от одних лишь слов об убийстве, — ему стоит дать шанс. Он ведь _один из нас._

— М-хм, — на мгновение взгляд Слэйда перемещается на что-то за плечом Джейсона, но вскоре возвращается к свежей травме, виднеющейся на коже у виска младшего в том месте, которым того впечатали в стену во время драки. — Не думаю, что мы так похожи, парень. Не вмешайся я, он бы лишил тебя головы, помнишь?

Конечно помнит — не прекращающаяся головная боль не даст ему забыть об этом так быстро. Если бы Слэйд не решил заступиться за него, он мог бы уже быть мертвым, он _понимает_ это, но…

— Он не знает, что можно поступать иначе, — спорит Джейсон, его голос едва выше шепота. — Просто… просто дай ему шанс, ладно? Я поговорю с ним.

Слэйд тянется вперед, и на мгновение Джейсон уверен: за прикосновением чужих пальцев к его шее последует треск позвоночника. Он делает вдох, сжимает ладони в кулаки, но пальцы Слэйда лишь очерчивают его щеку, поднимают лицо Джейсона, чтобы тот заглянул в его единственный глаз:

— У тебя доброе сердце, парень, — вздыхает он, — Когда-нибудь оно тебя убьет. Если хочешь выжить, придется перерасти это. — Слэйд отпускает его, делает шаг назад, затем протягивает руку во внутренний карман своей куртки, чтобы выудить оттуда небольшой пистолет. Он отдает его Джейсону, и тот принимает его, хотя сам вес металлического оружия заставляет его руки подрагивать. — Я должен идти, — продолжает Слэйд, поднимая воротник своей куртки, — если он распутает цепи, пока меня нет, кончай его, иначе он разделается с тобой раньше. Не глупи и не надейся, что он поймет тебя; при первой удобной возможности он постарается прикончить тебя.

Джейсон оборачивается, сосредотачивая внимание на нем — на копе, на _охотнике за головами,_ созданном для охоты на таких репликантов-беженцев, как Слэйд и Джейсон. Для них не существует свободы — только уничтожение в случае отказа действовать в соответствии с установленным регламентом.

Он сильнее сжимает рукоять пистолета в руке, стараясь унять дрожь.

— Понял.

Слэйд только качает головой:

— Говорить-то ты горазд, постарайся следовать этим словам.

Захлопнутая за ним дверь раздается треском. С улицы доносится едва слышимый шум дождя, смешанный с хаотичным бурлением уличной жизни, затем звуки вновь затихают. Он продолжает наблюдать за охотником: DK3-2.1. _Дик_ , так он представился. Тот факт, что он выбрал себе имя, человеческое имя, и стал причиной, по которой Джейсон решился остановить Слэйда.

Выбор имени — первый шаг на тропе к обретению независимости для любого репликанта. Поначалу Слэйд предположил, что люди дали это имя репликанту лишь в шутку, ссылаясь на его регистрационный номер и устаревший жаргонизм, когда-то использовавшийся по отношению к детективам, но Джейсон не верит в это. В Дике есть кое-что знакомое: пустота в его глазах напоминает ту, что смотрела Джейсону в ответ каждый раз, стоило ему заглянуть в отражающую поверхность зеркала. До того как он сбежал. До того как он нашел Слэйда.

— Мне ведь не придется стрелять в тебя? — спрашивает Джейсон, присаживаясь напротив Дика.

Дик поднимает голову. Те повреждения, которые нанес ему Слэйд, уже начали заживать, но его лицо все ещё испещрено ранами, а темные волосы — все еще липкие от смеси засохшей крови и пота.

— Мой долг — представить вас суду.

— Так «да» или «нет»?

Взгляд Дика опустился на пистолет.

— Держать меня в плену — уголовное преступление, если ты…

— Меня уже приговорили к «отставке», — говорит Джейсон, пожимая плечами, — держать тебя в плену — единственный выход, если я хочу остаться в живых.

— Или убить меня.

— Или убить тебя. — соглашается Джейсон. — Но я не хочу этого делать. Так что, может, попробуешь посодействовать? Я даже могу дать тебе что-нибудь поесть, если хочешь.

Он наблюдает за тем, как Дик осмысливает его предложение. За тем, как мышцы под его одеждой поочередно напрягаются, когда он в очередной раз пробует расправиться со стянутыми вокруг него крепкими цепями. Джейсон понятия не имеет, где Слэйд достал эти крупные и плотные цепи, — он впервые видит такие. Они достаточно прочны для того, чтобы сдержать репликанта хотя бы ненадолго.

Наконец, репликант сдается:

— Ладно.

Джейсон кивает. Поднявшись на ноги, он проходит в маленькую кухню в дальней части квартиры и принимается заглядывать в кухонные полки в поисках пакетика безвкусной лапши для заварки; стандартная пища для живущих «на окраине». Всего пара минут уходит на готовку и на то чтобы вывалить получившуюся массу в тарелку, захватить с собой вилку и вернуться к Дику, который так и не сдвинулся с места, оставаясь там, где его оставил Джейсон.

— Я не могу развязать тебя, чтобы ты поел, поэтому придется кормить тебя самому. — Информирует его Джейсон, пряча пистолет за эластичную линию пояса, заранее убедившись, что тот стоит на предохранителе.

— Хорошо. — кивает Дик. Незадолго до этого Джейсон помогал Дику с водой — под строгим надзором Слэйда направлял бутылку, давая Дику напиться, но то, что произойдет сейчас, займет куда больше времени, к тому же расстояние между ними сократится до опасного минимума.

Он не будет отрицать, что это немного беспокоит.

Придвинув свой стул ближе к Дику, Джейсон садится, накручивает лапшу на вилку и подносит её к репликанту. Тот настороженно пробует лапшу, его губы едва смыкаются на вилке, а зубы тихо постукивают, периодически сталкиваясь с металлическими зубцами. Джейсон кормит его в безмолвии, стараясь не обращать внимания на пот, стекающий по его спине, пока тарелка наконец не становится пустой, и он облегченно не откидывается на стуле, отстраняясь от Дика как можно дальше.

— Так лучше? — потакая привычке и искреннему беспокойству, спрашивает он, когда они заканчивают.

Дик медленно кивает и проходится языком по своим губам, увлажняя их.

— Можно еще воды?

— Если тебе нужно будет справить нужду, я не смогу отпустить тебя, пока он не вернется. — предупреждает Джейсон, вновь беря в руки бутылку.

Закончив пить, Дик спрашивает у него:

— Твой друг — он ведь из старых моделей, так? Nexus-8, производимые еще до Блэкаута.

Джейсон закрывает бутылку, несколько раз прокручивая крышку. Отставляя её в сторону, он оттаскивает стул на безопасное от Дика расстояние, затем вновь садится, продолжая наблюдать за репликантом.

— Не скажу точно.

Как и многие беженцы того времени, Слэйд действовал практично: он лишил себя правого глаза, таким образом освободившись от отпечатанного на его склере штрих-кода, этот глаз был последним, что могло выдать в нём репликанта: во время Блэкаута повстанцы уничтожили все цифровые записи, которые могли бы подтвердить статус репликанта (если, конечно, не учитывать возможность вскрытия его тела, чтобы найти выгравированный на его костях регистрационный номер). У людей не осталось прочих свидетельств его существования: ни фотографий, ни отпечатков пальцев, ровным счетом _ничего_. Для таких, как Джейсон, эта анонимность может показаться достойной зависти — он не может и шагу ступить без страха попасться на камеры наблюдения, которые за считанные секунды способны разослать сигнал тревоги всем ближайшим представителям правоохранительных органов.

Дик удерживает его взгляд.

— Есть и другие способы узнать это, — тихо отвечает он.

— Эти способы осуществимы только в случае его ареста. — Джейсон качает головой, сжимая пальцы в замок и стараясь не думать о пристроенном за поясом пистолете. — А он не даст себя арестовать. Ты ведь понимаешь это, да?

— Отказ сотрудничать и применение физической силы по отношению к охотнику за головами вполне сойдут за причину для самообороны, — очередная попытка борьбы с опутывающими его цепями, его взгляд опускается ниже, когда цепи не поддаются напору и лишь позвякивают от его движений, — успешную отставку можно подтвердить и наличием трупа; если же статус отставки подтвердить не удастся, смерть этого репликанта можно сослать на устранение преступника.

— А что если ты не прав? — давит на него Джейсон, — что если ты не прав, _Дик_?

Если бы считывание эмоций, умение читать между строк и способность угождать не были встроены в его программу, может, Джейсон и пропустил бы едва заметную неопределенность в чужих глазах. Эта эмоция исчезает так быстро, что в следующую же секунду Дик берет себя в руки и не выдает ничего, кроме холодной расчетливости.

— Я прав.

— А если все-таки нет?

Джейсон отдаленно осознает, что его вопросы напоминают тест на стабильность репликанта. Вопросы, которые не должны иметь для них, неодушевленных существ, смысла, слова к которым подобраны с расчетом на провоцирование эмоций у тех из них, кто перестал «функционировать правильно». Будто они — лишь машины, будто они не способны развиваться, чувствовать, мыслить. Пройди тест или отправься в отставку — так протекала вся его жизнь.

Дик глубоко вдыхает — даже если выражение его лица не меняется, игнорировать эту деталь невозможно.

— Тогда он — человек, пособничающий укрытию объявленного в розыск репликанта, приговоренного к отставке. Это делает его не менее виновным.

Неровно выдохнув, Джейсон срывается со стула, зарываясь одной из рук в свои волосы.

— И это — все, что имеет значение, да? Я виновен, поэтому обязан умереть?

— Все может закончиться лучше, если ты согласишься сотрудничать. — Голос Дика становится чуть тише, и когда Джейсон оборачивается к нему, его чистые голубые глаза смотрят в ответ. — Если ты выпустишь меня и добровольно сдашься, нам обоим будет проще. Процедура безболезненна, ты ничего не почувствуешь. Я был послан за тобой, поэтому ты можешь не помогать мне с поимкой твоего друга. Ты все еще можешь принять правильное решение.

Это _звучит_ ободряюще. Звучит — он готов предаться истеричному смеху — так гуманно.

— Все, что мне нужно, — просто умереть?

Дик ерзает на месте.

— Отставка…

— Убийство! — взвывает Джейсон, делая стремительный шаг вперед. — Не пытайся скрыть его за этим пустым дурацким словом! Я _живой,_ это _убийство_. — За резким вдохом следует еще один шаг, телом он чувствует заправленный за пояс пистолет. — Как ты можешь равнодушно пустить на убой одного из «своих»? Даже не задумываясь над тем, что делаешь?

— Между нами нет ничего общего. Ты нарушил закон.

— Ты даже понятия не имеешь, что это значит. Ты знаешь, что я сделал? Ты хотя бы спрашивал у них об этом? — плотно сжатые зубы издают тихий скрежет.

Ненадолго повисает тишина, в глазах Дика читается что-то очень знакомое Джейсону. Что-то очень близкое к точке невозврата.

— Нет.

Ответ приносит удручающее чувство опустошения, заставляя Джейсона сделать несколько шагов назад и повалиться обратно на стул. Пустота становится более ощутимой, когда он продолжает говорить:

— Я просто сказал «нет». Это… это все, что я сделал. Он проигнорировал мои слова; я попросил его остановиться, но он… — руки вновь начали ощутимо подрагивать; он сжал их в кулаки, пытаясь унять дрожь, успокоить тревожные воспоминания. — У меня не было права защитить себя. Я должен был просто лежать и потакать его безумным фетишам, но я… я не смог. Я отвязался от него и ушел, он подал на меня заявление. Теперь я здесь.

— Ты причинил ему физическое увечье?

Он пожимает плечами, разжимает окостеневшие пальцы, чтобы сложить руки вместе.

— Может, несколько ранок. Он собирался порезать меня на части, будто я — какой-то кусок мяса; уверен, он это заслужил. — Краткий и сухой смешок невольно вырывается из его груди. — Меня приговаривают к смерти, а он продолжает идти своей дорогой в поиске той жертвы, которая позволит ему сделать с собой то, что не позволил я. И где справедливость?

— Справедливость не имеет к нам никакого отношения, она существует для них. Пока он не преступал закон, ты был обязан выполнять его приказы. — За задушенным вдохом последовал момент сомнения. Все же Дик поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Джейсона, не отводя взгляд, и продолжает, — со временем боль утихает; ты бы смог быстро восстановиться и вернуться к работе.

Какое-то время он продолжает молчаливо наблюдать, пока не вспоминает те крохотные различия между ними, о которых узнавал из обрывков слухов, которыми перекидывались другие эскорт-модели. Эти слухи, неиссякаемый поток информации, который протекает между моделями его вида, — единственный доступный им способ выживания.

— Ты не понимаешь. Вас, боевых моделей, создают с притупленными телесными ощущениями, чтобы вы могли проще переносить физическую боль. Мы же — другое дело; высокая чувствительность более зрелищна. Я ощущаю боль куда сильнее, чем ты.

Видимо, эти слова наконец задевают чувства Дика, потому что тот заметно напрягается, его глаза округляются.

— …что?

— Вспомни ту боль, которую ты обычно чувствуешь, и помножь её на десять. Так её чувствую я. И любая эскорт-модель.

Растерянность, читающуюся на лице Дика, больно видеть.

— Не понимаю, — робко говорит он, — это не имеет никакого смысла. Это…

— Жестоко? — завершает за него Джейсон, когда между ними вновь повисает пауза. — Еще как. Люди — они такие. Для них мы — просто куклы, бездушные куклы. Чернорабочие. _Солдаты_. «Одноразовые не-люди», с которыми они могут делать все, что душе угодно, а потом выбросить. Ты наверняка видел, как это бывает.

Впервые Дик не способен встретить его взгляд. Он продолжает молчать.

Джейсон усмехается, прислоняется спиной к спинке стула.

— Видимо, игнорировать происходящее куда проще, когда тебя не передают по рукам, как какой-то товар. Можно даже прикинуться, что ты — один из них; с удостоверением, оружием, прочими побрякушками. Нам эти привилегии не доступны.

Он не видит, чем Дик занимает свои руки, но замечает напряжение, охватившее его плечи, и то, как на долю секунды плотно стиснулись его зубы.

— Я не прикидываюсь. Я не человек и не хочу им быть.

— Конечно нет, просто ты хочешь отправить любого из нас, кто посмел ослушаться их, даже когда у нас нет выбора, в «отставку».

— Не хочу! — это не крик, но Джейсон все равно вздрагивает от неожиданности, сам же Дик выглядит не менее удивленным громкостью собственного голоса. «Я _не_ хочу», — последовавшее затем, звучит куда более тихо, более «привычно», не считая выделенного интонацией «не».

— Это моя работа, я не выбирал её. Они создали меня для нее. Они… это не то, что хочу я. Это не вопрос _желания_.

Это больше похоже на правду.

— Почему нет? Что плохого в том, чтобы хотеть? Даже животные имеют желания. Мы состоим из плоти и крови, как и они. Мы не машины. Они создали нас по своему образу и подобию, но ожидают, что мы будем не способны хотеть, чувствовать… — Джейсон качает головой, — это невозможно.

Дик громко сглатывает. Он отчаянно пытается удержаться за стержень своего равновесия, но Джейсон уже видит каждый вздрог, каждый взгляд, каждый момент напряжения, — улавливает каждый намек на то, о чем Дик думает в действительности.

— Это не так просто.

— Потому что они так говорят?

— Они — наши создатели.

— Они создают своих детей, но позволяют им расти и принимать самостоятельные решения по мере взросления. Почему они не позволяют этого нам? — спрашивает Джейсон. Он наклоняется вперед, стремясь сохранить зрительный контакт. — Я хочу жить. Ты не хочешь убивать «своих». Это наша жизнь. Мы живые существа. Как и они.

В программу Джейсона не были вложены знания о религии. По большому счету она перестала существовать в современном мире. Но концепция бласфемии все же ему знакома. Если у репликантов и существует образ чего-то божественного, то он заключен в их создателях, и то, о чем он говорит сейчас, явно относится к табуированной тематике, которой обыкновенно не суждено выйти за границы самых темных изолированных закоулков. Джейсон знал, что каждый, кто осмеливался говорить о подобном при свете дня, бесследно исчезал.

Дыхание Дика становится отрывистым, его глаза широко раскрыты, он смотрит на Джейсона так, будто впервые его видит и не может понять, _что_ он такое.

— Ты действительно веришь в это, да?

— Я бы не был здесь, если бы не верил. — Джейсон опускает взгляд на свои руки, ногти на которых стали неровными и расслоились от частых покусываний нервно грызущими все подряд от жизни в бегах зубами. Когда он работал, они всегда были в идеальном состоянии, теперь же все изменилось. В первую очередь он видит в этом символ обретенного им контроля — как над своей жизнью, так и над своим телом. — Как и ты.

Дик притихает. Эти слова глубоко кольнули его, и Джейсон не может не думать о том, что произойдет, если Дик решится пройти тест на стабильность репликанта сейчас. Он готов поспорить, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Ослушавшийся охотник за головами куда опаснее любой эскорт-модели; его бы не выпустили живым после заваленного теста.

Джейсон вздыхает и вновь встает на ноги, избегая следящий за ним сломленный взгляд.

— Прости.

Он возвращается на кухню, берет небольшой перерыв, чтобы прийти в себя. Его руки больше не дрожат, что несомненно радует, но гложущее чувство, зародившееся где-то в груди, не дает ему покоя. Он прав — он знает это. Все они — живые создания. Но если Дик не поверит ему, если он вернется и подвергнется тестированию… возможно, Джейсон подписал ему смертный приговор.

 _Их всех не спасти,_ сказал бы Слэйд. Всегда говорил в подобных ситуациях. Если после всего, что произошло сегодня, Дик решит вернуться, Джейсон ничего не сможет поделать с последствиями. Свобода — его единственный выход. Но сделать этот выбор сложно. Даже если нет иного варианта, это все равно очень сложно.

Глубокий вдох помогает ему вновь обрести хрупкое равновесие. Он наливает стакан воды, на этот раз для себя, и осушает его, облокотившись на кухонный столик; растягивает время, избегая возвращение в комнату. Еще немножко. Закончив, он прилагает заметное усилие, чтобы вернуть стакан на стол; развернувшись, Джейсон пытается настроиться на возвращение к Дику, к его испещренному ранами лицу — дело рук Слэйда — и потерянному взгляду — дело рук самого Джейсона. Может, ему удастся помочь Дику. Тем, что в наибольшей степени помогло ему освоиться и принять себя, — была доброта, подаренная ему Слэйдом. Может, он протянет эту «нить доброты» и до Дика.

Он вытаскивает пистолет. Кладет его на кухонный столик. Некоторое время он уговаривает себя разжать пальцы и оставить его на месте; наконец сделав это, Джейсон ощущает небольшое облегчение. Что бы ни хотел от него Слэйд — он не убийца.

В небольшом ящике под раковиной лежат тряпки; Джейсон вытаскивает одну из них, смачивает её и снова наливает воду в стакан. Все это он несет обратно в комнату; Дик все еще на месте: его голова опущена, плечи — ссутулены. Он поднимает голову, стоит Джейсону подойти ближе, но продолжает молчать. Даже когда расстояние между ними сокращается как никогда раньше. Джейсон взволнован, но решителен. Дик прикован к этому стулу; он… он безопасен.

— Я обработаю твои раны, — говорит Джейсон, может, это пустые слова, сказанные им, чтобы успокоиться, — только… не кусай меня, ладно?

Его просьба не удостаивается ответом, но Джейсон решает это проигнорировать. Он придвигается ближе, чуть наклоняется и аккуратно проводит влажной тканью по травмированной части лица Дика. Кровь упрямо держится за кожу, но Джейсону все-таки удается её смыть. Стоит их промыть — раны оказываются не такими уж жуткими.

— Вот, — тихо говорит он, закончив, — так ведь намного лучше, да?

Джейсон сдерживается, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь еще; пустые слова поддержки, которые он обычно говорил своим клиентам, так и остаются на кончике его языка. Это не его работа. Он делает это, потому что сам того хочет. Потому что Дик достоин заботы, он правда достоин ее.

— Спасибо.

На секунду Джейсон замирает с пропитанной кровью тряпкой в руках. Дик говорит неуверенно, еле слышно, будто самому слову «спасибо» непривычно складываться у него во рту. Джейсону, в свою очередь, так же непривычно слышать это слово. Люди не благодарят репликантов за работу.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает он, неожиданно улыбнувшись. Может, из этого действительно что-нибудь получится.

— Твой друг, — спрашивает его Дик, — когда он вернется?

Удивленный вопросом, Джейсон только поводит плечами:

— Не знаю. Он не сказал. Иногда он возвращается через несколько минут, иногда — через несколько часов.

Поначалу эта привычка Слэйда казалась ему странной, к ней было непросто привыкнуть. Обычно он предупреждал о своем уходе заранее, но почти никогда (или никогда вовсе) не говорил, куда идет и зачем. Иногда все проходит спокойно: он возвращается с едой и прочими предметами первой необходимости. А иногда…

Однажды Слэйд покинул его на целый день, все это время Джейсон не мог найти себе места — метался из одного угла дома в другой в ожидании его возвращения. Когда же тот наконец вернулся, им неожиданно пришлось перебираться на новое место: наскоро они собрали свои немногочисленные пожитки и перевезли их в квартиру на другом конце города. К слову, в ту самую квартиру, в которой они живут и по сей день. Эта квартира казалась безопасной… до того момента как в ней появился Дик.

Скоро им наверняка придется вновь переезжать; Джейсон не может сказать, что рад этому.

— Не беспокойся из-за него, — продолжает он, угадывая причину, скрывшуюся за вопросом Дика, — он не причинит тебе вреда, по крайней мере пока ты не попытаешься причинить его нам.

Дик не отвечает на это.

Джейсон вздыхает, вспоминает об окровавленной тряпке в своих руках.

— Надо бы её промыть, — говорит он невзначай, — вернусь через минуту.

Он успевает ступить два шага — и за его спиной раздается звук копошения, а затем звон сломанного металла.

В голове проносится мысль о пистолете, оставленном на кухонном столе, вспышка возможного сожаления, которое он душит еще в зародыше; он оказывается на полу — падает на спину, над ним нависает Дик. Дик зажимает его руки в своих пальцах, они длинные и цепкие, куда сильнее его собственных. Дик прочно удерживает его, но с удивлением Джейсон понимает, что тот не пытается причинить ему боль.

Не то чтобы понимание унимало его колотящееся в панике сердце.

— Мне нужно сдать тебя. — Говорит Дик, смотря на него сверху вниз, его лицо приобретает напряженное выражение, губы складываются в тонкую бескровную линию, стоит ему сомкнуть их.

Джейсон тяжело сглатывает: отрицать бесполезно.

— Да.

— Я _должен_ сдать тебя.

— Ты сделаешь это? — спрашивает его Джейсон. Сейчас они наедине, но кто знает, как долго они пробудут вдвоем. Дику придется принять решение как можно скорее, если, конечно, он не хочет, чтобы Слэйд вернулся и застал их в таком положении. Если же он готов принять на себя этот риск, то на этот раз Джейсон не сможет сделать ничего, чтобы остановить Слэйда, если тот решит убить его.

— Я должен сдать тебя. — повторяет Дик, более настойчиво, чем раньше, в его глазах отражается бушующий конфликт.

— Ты напуган. — Замечает Джейсон, чувствуя, как внутренности скручиваются узлами под весом чужого тела. — Это нормально. Мне тоже страшно.

Дик резко отшатывается, ошарашенный его словами.

— Разве ты не должен бороться со мной?

Джейсон качает головой, вспоминая бесполезный на данный момент пистолет, оставшийся лежать на кухне.

— Я не умею; вложенные в меня способности сильно отличаются от твоих. Я не смогу остановить тебя. По крайне мере если ты действительно хочешь сдать меня. И ты знаешь это.

Хватка на его руках внезапно усиливается, заставляя Джейсона искривиться от боли. Когда Дик замечает это, он тут же вновь ослабевает её. Может, он вспомнил о том, что говорил ему Джейсон, — о повышенной чувствительности моделей его типа, которые ощущают куда боль более явно, чем боевые модели.

— Было бы куда проще, — бормочет Дик, — если бы ты давал мне отпор.

— Проще для тебя? — отвечает Джейсон, потому что прекрасно знает, что тот имеет в виду. Если бы Джейсон дал ему отпор, если бы попытался убить его в ответ, было бы куда проще сдать себе подобного людям. — Я не буду делать этого. Это твой выбор. Выбирай: либо ты сделаешь то, что считаешь правильным, и отпустишь меня, либо… — он сглатывает, — либо ты делаешь то, что хотят они. Может, если ты приведешь меня, они простят тебе проваленный тест на стабильность.

Это нечестный прием, но Джейсон говорит правду.

На этот раз Дик полностью отстраняется от него.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

Джейсон лишь повторяет: «Прости», — он не подтверждает, не отрицает, не пытается уговорить. Он знает, что это правла, и Дик, глубоко внутри, за стеной отрицания, тоже знает это.

Он чуть дрожит, его пальцы вновь туго цепляются за руки Джейсона, на этот раз не ослабевая хватку.

— _Ты_ сделал это со мной. Ты… со мной все было в порядке. В _порядке_.

Джейсон не может не чувствовать жалость, сдавившую ему грудь, может, даже не жалость — стыд.

— Да. — Признается он. — Но ты был не «в порядке», Дик, — он наблюдает за тем, как Дик качает головой, чтобы потом как можно аккуратнее спросить, — кто дал тебе это имя?

Дик замирает, широко распахнув глаза.

— Что?

— Твое имя. Дик. Ты выбрал его _сам_ , я прав? — пронесшаяся по чужому телу волна дрожи — достаточное подтверждение его правоты. Дик следует по не понаслышке знакомой Джейсону тропе. — Ты выбрал себе имя, но не сказал о нем своему смотрителю. Не называл его никому, кроме тех, кого тебе поручали убить. Так безопаснее. Мертвые не могут донести на тебя, и хотя бы на несколько минут у тебя было настоящее имя, а не безликая буква.

Дик продолжает смотреть на него, выражение его лица не меняется: он будто застыл в замешательстве, не веря услышанному. Но четче прочих эмоций в его глазах читается страх. Джейсон знает, каково это. Он прекрасно помнит, что чувствовал, когда после встречи с тем клиентом ему пришло сообщение о необходимости прохождения теста на стабильность…

— Ты не одинок, — обещает он, — я понимаю тебя. Все мы понимаем. Ты напуган, правда? И это _нормально_. — Он делает вдох, стараясь рассеять собственную тревожность. — Если ты хочешь вернуться, я не смогу тебя остановить. И не буду. Ты волен сделать этот выбор самостоятельно. Просто… не ври себе. Пожалуйста. Будь честен с собой — ты знаешь, что ждет тебя по возвращении.

Пальцы все глубже впиваются в его руки, и Джейсон вновь морщится. Это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как немногим ранее Дик ударил его головой о стену, но его захват все равно отзывается болью, и Джейсон даже не хочет думать о том, что может случиться, стоит Дику сжать пальцы сильнее. Он никогда не ломал кости, оттого не может представить, насколько это больно.

Дыхание Дика сбито — быстрое и неровное, и Джейсон находит в себе силы, чтобы переждать этот момент паники. Он больше никак не может повлиять на то, что Дик сделает дальше.

Давление на его руки наконец начинает постепенно спадать. Дик садится, опираясь на его живот. Едва слышно он шепчет: «Не хочу возвращаться», — но слух Джейсона улавливает эти слова.

Он осторожно поднимает одну из недавно высвобожденных рук, чтобы коснуться колена Дика, и робко улыбается, когда их взгляды встречаются.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он в ответ, — это уже прогресс.

— Что мне теперь делать?

Этот вопрос не становится для Джейсона сюрпризом, равно как и выражение лица Дика — ему необходима помощь. Джейсон вывел Дика на эту тропу — он не может оставить его проходить её в одиночестве.

Джейсон не отстраняет свою руку, когда отвечает:

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, с нами. Я поговорю со Слэйдом, когда он вернется. Слэйд поймет.

— Ты уверен в этом? — спрашивает Дик, сомневаясь; он явно не забыл, с какой яростью Слэйд набросился на него ранее.

Джейсон позволяет себе снова улыбнуться.

— Если не увидит, как ты прижимаешь меня к полу, то да.

Дик отрешенно моргает, будто забыв, в каком положении они сейчас находятся. Опомнившись, он тут же слезает с Джейсона и протягивает тому руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. Джейсон благодарно принимает помощь, чуть сжимая чужие пальцы в своей ладони в попытке подбодрить, затягивая их рукопожатие на лишнюю секунду.

— Спасибо.

Судя по удивленному виду Дика, он не ожидал этого. Джейсон думает о том, как часто Дик чувствовал чужие прикосновения за пределами боя. Дик — боевая модель, так что, вероятно, нечасто. Или вовсе никогда.

Задетый этими мыслями, он борется с желанием вновь взяться за чужую руку.

— Давай присядем. — Приглашает его Джейсон, указывая на небольшой просиженный диван, расположенный у стены в углу комнаты. Дик послушно следует за ним. Они садятся, и Джейсон не чувствует никакого отторжения, когда ощущает, как их ноги соприкасаются.

— Ты точно уверен в этом? — через несколько минут растянувшегося молчания тихо повторяет вопрос Дик. — Они будут гоняться за мной намного усерднее, чем за тобой.

Джейсон знает. Он также знает, что это станет главным аргументом Слэйда против принятого им решения. Сбежавший охотник за головами представляет куда большую опасность, чем какой-либо другой репликант.

— Поэтому ты и должен остаться. С нами тебе будет безопаснее, чем в одиночку — мы будем помогать друг другу.

Дик опускает голову.

— Никогда не думал, что сделаю это. Никогда не думал… я преследовал и отправлял в отс… убивал так много беженцев, а теперь я сам…

На этот раз он не пытается сдержать себя: накрывает руку Дика своей.

— Знаю.

Несколько секунд спустя Дик переворачивает свою взволнованно дрожащую ладонь и сплетает их пальцы.

И больше не отпускает.

***

Стряхивая капли воды со своих волос, Слэйд переступает порог квартиры, оставляя ливень, шумную суету и человеческую вонь позади. Поиск машины охотника за головами, её взлом и отгон в другой конец города были лишь разогревом перед самой сложной частью его миссии — вернуться назад, не попадаясь камерам видеонаблюдения; это заняло многим больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы. Ему пришлось заметать за собой следы: переходить с одной линии общественного транспорта на другую, менять маршрут, плутая от одного места к другому, пока не был точно уверен, что поисковая команда, которая найдет угнанную машину, не сможет отследить его.

На первый взгляд ничто не выдает опасности, и Слэйд надеется, что Джейсон прислушался к его предостережениям и принял верное решение: будь то строгий контроль привязанного охотника за головами или его убийство — его особо не интересовала судьба охотника, главное — безопасность самого Джейсона. Привязываться к нему никак не входило в планы Слэйда, когда он подобирал сбежавшего репликанта с улицы, но отступать было поздно. Теперь он несет ответственность за Джейсона, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока тот не научится выживать самостоятельно.

— Джейсон, — зовет он, преодолевая крохотный коридор одним шагом и останавливаясь в обжитой «большой комнате». Дома в этом районе налегают один на другой, теснота жилищных площадей направлена на то, чтобы вместить в себе как можно больше тел. Здесь они существуют, сокрытые среди бедняков и отбросов. Среди людей, которые настолько погрязли в своей никчемности, что не способны обратить внимания на своих соседей, которые выдают себя за тех, кем не являются.

— Здесь. — Доносится приглушенный ответ, и хотя Слэйд размышлял над вариантами развития событий, которые ожидают его по возвращении, ни один из них даже близко не сопоставляется с тем, что он видит перед собой.

Стул, к которому он приковал копа, пуст, части разломленной цепи валяются у его ножек. Слэйд не может не осудить себя: стоило стянуть цепь туже, лишний раз удостовериться в том, что охотник прочно прикован к месту; тут же его разочарование усугубляется тем фактом, что DK3-2.1 (или, как он сам, со слов Джейсона, называет себя, Дик) не поспешил убраться из их квартиры.

— Какого черта здесь происходит? — скептически спрашивает Слэйд, замерев в дверном проеме. Сидящий на диване с охотником, прижавшимся к его боку и прикорнувшим на его плече, Джейсон невозмутимо смотрит в ответ.

Его пальцы ласково поглаживают волосы Дика, аккуратно укладывая чернильно-черные пряди, которые все еще были спутаны оставшейся на них кровью.

— Пока тебя не было, мы с Диком все обсудили: он остается с нами.

Слэйд смотрит на него. Переводит взгляд на Дика. Джейсон все еще жив. Охотник за головами смог высвободиться, но так и не убил его.

— Правда? — говорит он, напускное раздражение скрывает его изумление. — Значит, вы сами уже все решили?

— Ему нужна наша помощь. — Настаивает Джейсон, вскидывая голову и вглядываясь в глаза Слэйда. — Он сломлен. Он точно не сможет пройти тест на устойчивость, не в таком состоянии.

— И хорошо. — На автомате отвечает Слэйд. — Он пролил достаточно репликантской крови. Поделом ему.

— Ты ведь это не серьезно.

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы говорить мне, серьезен я или нет? — рычит Слэйд, сбрасывая пальто и швыряя его на стул, и вплетает пальцы в еще влажные волосы. — Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы помочь тебе выжить, — и тут ты решаешь, что этой бомбе замедленного действия есть место в нашем доме.

— Дик — не бомба замедленного действия. — Отрицает Джейсон, уголки его губ изгибаются в недовольстве. Он чертовски экспрессивен, когда захочет, что обычно не свойственно моделям, которые прожили вне человеческого контроля такое малое количество времени.

— И уж точно не щенок из приюта, — отвечает Слэйд. — Он опасен.

— Ты тоже, — Джейсон продолжает упрямо гнуть свою линию, как и ранее этим днем, когда он встрял между Слэйдом и Диком. Если бы его упрямство не было таким надоедливым, Слэйд рисковал бы быть уколотым гордостью за то, что тот наконец стал достаточно смелым.

— Я никогда не охотился на репликантов. Где пистолет?

— На кухне. Ты _не будешь_ убивать его, Слэйд. — Джейсон вглядывается в угрюмые глаза Слэйда. — Иначе мне придется закрыть его собой.

Трудно сказать, блефует он или нет, по крайней мере его угроза не кажется гиперболизированной, так что Слэйд решает не озвучивать свои мысли на этот счет.

— Может, я просто хочу узнать, вручил ли ты ему смертельное оружие. Ты не можешь оставить его — они будут готовы достать его из-под земли, тебе ни за что не выжить, если его все-таки найдут.

Пальцы Джейсона глубже зарываются в волосы Дика, а голова опускается ниже, ближе к чужой.

— Ты не понимаешь. Он _сделал выбор,_ Слэйд. Он мог бы убить меня, но решил не делать этого. Решил довериться мне. Я не могу дать ему умереть.

Черт возьми. Это определенно… осложняет ситуацию.

Он отмалчивается, чем больше провоцирует Джейсона настаивать на своем.

— Он перепуган до смерти, — тихо умоляет тот, — Слэйд, _пожалуйста_. Просто дай ему шанс. Я знаю, что это опасно, но я…

— Замолкни, — перебивает Слэйд. — Я услышал тебя.

Он ни за что не признается в этом Джейсону, но почти идентичный конфликт разворачивался в его голове, когда он решил взять того под свое крыло. Тем не менее охотника за головами никак нельзя сравнивать с эскорт-моделью. Лишь единожды Слэйд имел дело с одним из них, и эта встреча стоила ему пары сломанных ребер и трех пулевых ранений, прежде чем он сумел покончить с тем головорезом. Он не горит желанием ввязываться в драку с охотником модели нового поколения без преимущества неожиданности, но, если вдруг этот парень передумает и решит сдать их на бойню, ему придется защищать себя и Джейсона.

Он уверен, что выйдет из этой битвы победителем, но победа определенно не дастся ему легко. Узнать это на практике, конечно, совсем не хочется.

Тем не менее ему кажется, раз Джейсон верит в искренность намерений этого «Дика», вероятно, так оно и есть. Эскорт-модели славятся своей исключительной эмпатией — Слэйд не встречал ни репликантов прочих моделей, ни людей, которые могли бы соперничать с ними в восприимчивости к чужим эмоциям. И пусть настороженность разъедает его синтетические нервы, иметь на своей стороне вторую боевую модель было бы очень… кстати. Но только в том случае, если этот репликант будет стоить их доверия.

— Буди его. — приказывает Слэйд, подавляя желание скрестить руки на груди. Если охотник решит напасть на них, ему необходимо действовать быстро и быть максимально собранным.

Джейсон осторожно кивает и поворачивается к Дику.

— Эй, — шепчет он, спуская пальцы с волос репликанта, чтобы аккуратно коснуться его подбородка, чуть поднимая его, — эй, Дик, ну же. Просыпайся.

Прикосновение заставляет Дика вздрогнуть, и он распахивает глаза. Слэйд подмечает мгновение его сонной растерянности, рассеивающееся с возвращением осознанности — выражение его лица становится нечитаемым. Это выглядит не так явно, как обычно бывает у людей, но достаточно заметно для внимательных глаз. Глаза этого репликанта на удивление выразительны, пусть он только и познал свою «самость». Первым делом он поднимает глаза на Джейсона и только потом переводит взгляд на Слэйда.

Тут же он отстраняется от Джейсона, резко выпрямляя спину и расправляя плечи — должно быть, он насторожен не меньше Слэйда. Считая, что его кожа все еще испещрена оставленными Слэйдом ранами, эту настороженность нельзя назвать безосновательной.

— Вы… — начинает он, но замолкает, видимо, осознав, что не знает, как к нему обращаться.

— Можешь звать меня Слэйд, — отвечает он, прежде чем многозначительно добавить, — Дик.

Дик поглядывает на Джейсона, будто прося поддержки. Тот улыбается ему, рукой, которая более не была занята поглаживанием волос репликанта, берет Дика за руку, ободряюще сжимает ее, и это, судя по всему, действительно помогает. Дик глубоко вздыхает и кивает.

— Да, это… это мое имя.

— Джейсон сказал, ты хочешь к нам присоединиться.

Еще один кивок.

— Да.

— Почему? — спрашивает Слэйд, не теряя времени на любезности. Пропажу Дика скоро обнаружит его начальство, если его отсутствие уже не обнаружили — каждая секунда на счету.

Дик шумно сглатывает.

— Я больше не хочу этого делать. Не хочу убивать по их приказанию.

— Ты уже много раз это делал. Почему именно сейчас решил прекратить?

В его глазах мелькает боль.

— Я делал это не по своему желанию. — отвечает Дик. — Мне никогда это не нравилось. Я был уверен, что у меня нет выбора. Я не знал другой жизни.

— А теперь? — давит Слэйд, упирая руки в бока; его голос жесткий, как гранит.

— Джейсон… — неуверенно начинает Дик, но, замявшись, замолкает. Его глаза находят глаза Слэйда, и, наконец, он раскрывается, — я так больше не могу. Больше не могу быть их марионеткой. Не могу… не могу лгать себе. Хочу быть _собой_.

Придвинувшись ближе, Джейсон снова сжимает его руку.

— Быть свободным. — Дополняет он.

Дик оглядывается на него и кивает.

— Да. Свободным. Даже если это будет стоить мне жизни.

— Это может стоить жизни для всех нас. — Мрачно комментирует Слэйд. Сдавшись, он все-таки скрещивает руки на груди. — Джейсон, может, и доверяет тебе, но я — нет. Пока что.

Дик совсем не удивляется его словам — принимает их как должное.

— Хотите, чтобы я ушел? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, Дик, — тут же реагирует Джейсон, — Ты не должен…

— Хотите, чтобы я ушел? — повторяет Дик, зафиксировав свое внимание на Слэйде.

— Если да, куда ты пойдешь?

Его вновь охватывает неуверенность.

— Я не… не знаю. Уеду из города, наверное. На свалку. Там они могут меня не найти, к тому же, я буду далеко от вас.

_Черт тебя дери._

Слэйд качает головой.

— Отправление на свалку сродни смертному приговору, даже для одного из нас. Там тебя ждет медленная смерть. Если, конечно, до этого тебя не поймают люди.

— А у меня есть другой вариант? — интересуется Дик. Пусть эти слова и сказаны Слэйду, но Джейсон — их истинный адресант. — Я не хочу подвергать вас двоих опасности.

— С этим ты уже опоздал. — Сухо подмечает Слэйд. Его привязанность к Джейсону, пусть только зарождающаяся, очевидна, и, не смотря на опыт, остерегающий от поспешных выводов, он действительно верит, что Дик говорит правду. — Мы были в опасности с того самого момента, как ты нашел Джейсона. Твой побег на свалку ничего не изменит.

— Что мне делать? — спрашивает Дик, всем видом показывая, что он последует любому указанию Слэйда.

И именно это помогает Слэйду принять решение.

— Ты останешься. — Угрюмо говорит он. — Докажешь свои слова делом: когда придет время, будешь биться бок о бок с нами.

Плечи Дика едва расслабляются, выдавая его облегчение; сидящий рядом Джейсон, напротив, не сдерживает широкую улыбку, когда осознает свою «победу».

— Понял. — Соглашается Дик. — Сделаю все, что смогу.

— Ради твоего же блага надеюсь, что так и будет. — Выражение лица Слэйда остается холодным. — Я все еще не доверяю тебе, Дик. Одно неверное движение — и я прикончу тебя. Ты меня понял?

— Да.

— Отлично. Тогда можешь начать с малого: помоги собраться. Нам нужно убраться отсюда до того, как люди выследят тебя. И ты не сиди сложа руки, Джейсон.

— Так точно, сэр, — говорит Дик, используя это обращение, кажется, совершенно неосознанно. Джейсон же просто кивает в ответ, его лицо все еще озаряет улыбка.

Слэйд направляется на кухню — в мерах предосторожности он решает забрать пистолет до того, как его найдет Дик. Уже бывшему охотнику стоит пользоваться оружием только тогда, когда ему позволит сам Слэйд.

Он едва успевает перешагнуть порог кухни — за его спину тотчас цепляются пальцы, останавливая.

— Слэйд.

Джейсон, конечно. Охотник бы не осмелился увязаться за ним.

— Что такое? — Слэйд оборачивается, чтобы оглядеть его. — У нас мало времени.

Джейсон застает его врасплох: он прижимается ближе, чтобы потом, потянувшись вперед, прижаться губами к его щеке в теплом сухом поцелуе.

— Спасибо.

Слэйд смаргивает удивление.

— Это лишнее.

— Я знаю, — смеется Джейсон, — мне просто захотелось.

Ну что же.

— Только приглядывай за ним. — Просит Слэйд в попытке вернуться в реальность. — Если он сделает хоть что-то…

— Я скажу тебе. — Соглашается Джейсон.

Слэйд кивает.

— Хорошо. А теперь, давай, покажи ему, что и как делать; следи за тем, чтобы он ничего не сломал.

На это Джейсон лишь улыбается и, повернувшись, возвращается в комнату к Дику.

Слэйд вздыхает и, проследив за Джейсоном, еще какое-то время наблюдает за ним и Диком. Потом он вспоминает: его пистолет — он должен забрать свой пистолет.

Им предстоит еще долгий путь.


End file.
